universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomb Kings
This is a Profile of the Tomb Kings from Warhammer Fantasy. Summery The undying kings of Nehekhara, Betrayed by the greatest necromancer in their kingdom Nagash, they rested in their tombs for millennia with burning hate and lust for power. Now after so long, they wake from their tombs to take revenge on those who slighted them and reclaim all that they have lost. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Settra the Imperishable Military Leaders *Tomb Kings **High Queen Khalida *Liche High Priest **Arkhan the Black Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Tomb Prince **Apophas *Liche Priest **Grand Hierophant Khatep *Tomb Herald **Herald Nekaph *Ramhotep the Visionary *Necrotect Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Melee weapons * Swords * Spears Ranged weapons * Bows & Arrows * Large Bows & Arrows * Slingers Ammunition *Death Magic projectiles *Ballista Bolts Territories Nehekhara * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Tomb Kings were originally the the people of this land before death overtook them which became the lands of the Dead) * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Undead * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 13: Ancient: The Tomb Kings Civilization has been in ruins since their fall dying the ancient times when man were still not but barbarians. Thus they have constructed mighty citadels and cities worthy of legends, and treasures beyond beauty. Their achievements in this civilization are the use of magic and necromancy. Power Source Magic: Necromancy (the Tomb Kings are well known to bringing the dead back to life, unlike their Vampiric cousins, they are the actual souls of the Nehekharans) Soul Steal (The Tomb Kings are well known to steal the souls of their victims inside the Casket of Souls) Conquest Stats Tier 9-B: Country: They once ruled the mightiest dynasties in the old age of the worlds in northern Southlands, though it has been lost to time, they still have the presence there none the less.. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Settra who can match Nagash, who is strong enough to life wipe the entire planet with a spell of his choosing and raise every corpse on the planet with his. Unknown: Other heroes and lords similar to Settra when not at full power. Large Building: The Tomb Kings war machines that can destroy entire buildings. Building: Large Units and constructs that can cause major structure damage. Wall: Cavalry, Chariots and other mid size constructs and creatures of similar attacking power. Street: Standard infantry attacking power. Speed: Unknown: Settra at full power against Nagash. Unknown: Lords similar to Settra not at full power. Superpower: Cavalry, Chariot and Carrion charging speed. Peak Human-Athletic: The speed of standard infantry speed. Normal Speed: Giants movement speed. Dura: Unknown: Settra at full power when facing Nagash. Unknown: Tomb King heroes and lords similar to Settra not at full power. Building: Large Constructs and siege weapons natural durability. Wall: Cavalry and Chariots defensive capabilities. Street: Standard Infantry defensive abilities. Skills Stats The Tomb Kings are an undead army that are as such capable of taking hits that would normally kill or maim a man, but they can still keep going. They are also known for their ability to terrify their enemies because of their undead nature and their constructs which symbolize their gods and monsters of old. Their weapons are even enchanted to make them more effective in battle, such as arrows that are self guided when fired. Strengths/Pros Unlike the other necromancers, the Tomb King warriors are not slaves to their will, but dutiful warriors to their kings. They can think for themselves and thus do not require the actions of their necromancers to attack or defend. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their long old civilizations and the gap in time since their deaths, they have long since fallen behind in terms of technological advancements. Because of their lack of muscles and bones, they can't really get more effective strikes tha their normally capable of in life. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Nehekhara.png|Nehemkhara, the pride jew of the Tomb Kings, in both life and in death. Tomb_Kings_Army.jpg|The Tomb Kings armies unleashed. Tomb_Kings_Settra.png|Settra, the greatest of the Tomb Kings. Desert_Gods.png|The Tomb King's culture, depiction of their ancient Desert Gods. Category:Warhammer Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 13 Civilization Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Magic